Coupe d'etat
Plot When Professor Utonium tries out to upgrade his car, the girls realize that this K.A.R.R. is taking the Professor away from them, both figuratively and literally. Introduction of K.A.R.R. The Narrator opens the episode with the Professor getting things for his new project, getting some new windscreen wipers for his car from the car repair shop. Just before he leaves he notices some cool car accessories. He thinks that his car needs an upgrade, so he gets the cool accessories and starts to work on his car in the garage. When he finishes, he calls the girls through to check out his new invention, the Kinectly Automatic Robotic Roadster, also known as K.A.R.R. Professor shows the girls what it can do such as transforming into a place or a giant fighting robot. Buttercup is puzzled by this by saying what does he want it for, and then the Professor replies that showing all the other "nerds" out there that he is cool. He also says that K.A.R.R. can talk as well. K.A.R.R. repsonds saying,"Hello Powderpuff Girls. How are you?" Blossom corrects him saying they are The Powerpuff Girls, and K.A.R.R. says that is adorable. Buttercup then says they should go for a ride, but K.A.R.R. says that there are not many seatbelts for the girls. So the Professor says he is taking the first run with K.A.R.R. alone thus leaving the girls behind, rejected. K.A.R.R.'s Evil Deception Later that evening as the girls are in the living room watching television, the Professor enters in a new outfit. As he goes upstairs, Bubbles asks him if he could read a bedtime story to them, but he says no because he needs a rest. Buttercup says that the Professor dosen't care about them anymore since K.A.R.R. came along. Blossom decides that they go into the garage and talk to him. The girls sneak in to the garage but K.A.R.R tries to run them down, but the Professor rushes in and asks what happened. Blossom tries to explain but the Professor sternly sends the girls to bed. Little does the Professor know that K.A.R.R wants him for himself as he wants to take him away from the girls. The Professor's Heartwarming Act The next night, when the Professor and K.A.R.R. arrive from their latest drive, the Professor goes into the house to rest. Then the girls sneak towards the car in black ninja type outfits to try and stop K.A.R.R. once again, by using a bottle of the Engine Stop 2000. But unfortunately, K.A.R.R. is not affected by this, "Very clever, the old Engine Stop 2000. Unfortunately, I'm immune to it. So I won't be going anywhere for a long, long time!!" ''Just like last time he tries to hurt the girls, but this time, the Professor rushes to the front door, and is shocked by what he sees. Luckily the girls flew out of the way just in time before K.A.R.R. crashes into them. The Professor dosen't understand why his own invention is doing this. The girls respond by explaining to the Professor that he spends time with K.A.R.R. more than them. Blossom said, ''"All you do anymore is spending more time with that car." Bubbles agrees by saying, "You used to read us bedtime stories, and tuck us in and taking us to the beach and stuff." ''And Buttercup adds, ''"You love that car more than you love us. And the worst part is that outfit you wear! You look like some bad 80's TV show or something!" The Professor now realizes how he treated the girls over the past few days and how he spent more time with K.A.R.R than them. He takes off his driving outfit, revealing his normal outfit. He falls to his knees, putting his arms around the girls by saying, "Girls, I want you to know there's nothing more important to me than you. From now on it's just me and the three of you!" And with tears in his eyes, the girls and the Professor have a emotional embrace with a heartwarming family hug. The Girls vs. K.A.R.R. Later that night, K.A.R.R. decides to have revenge against the family by kidnapping the Professor. The next day the girls have noticed the Professor has vanished. They go into the garage to find him, but K.A.R.R. slams the door behind them. He shows the girls he has the Professor as his hostage. Buttercup wants to fight but Blossom says they only end up hurting their father. K.A.R.R. then transforms into his fighting robot form, and the girls jump into action. The Professor tries to reach the seat ejector button on the control panel but can't reach it as he is tied up. The girls help by kicking on the side of K.A.R.R. and he makes it out just in time. As the girls go in for another attack, K.A.R.R. bursts into tears and crashes into pieces, "All I wanted was the Professor to spend some time with me! To read me a bedtime story, take me to the beach and stuff and to.... love me!!!" The Professor and the girls cry with shame thinking what they can do to fix this. Then wiping his tears, the Professor responds to the problem by creating a robot version of him- P.R.O.F.- Person Replacing Original Father. And they drive off into the sunset, with the girls and the Professor waving goodbye from the house. The Professor knows that this story was going to have a happy ending after all. Then Blossom says,"What are we going to drive now?" The Narrator ends the episode laughing and by saying, "Better get an expensive car Professor. Hope you enjoy taking the bus." Quotes Blossom: "All you do anymore is spending more time with that car." Bubbles:"You used to read us bedtime stories, and tuck us in and taking us to the beach and stuff." '' Buttercup: ''"You love that car more than you love us. And the worst part is that outfit you wear! You look like some bad 80's TV show or something!" Professor Utonium: "Girls, I want you to know there's nothing more important to me than you. From now on it's just me and the three of you!" Trivia'' *This episodes has many references to the 80s TV series ''Knight Rider starring David Hasslehoff, especially when Buttercup said, "You look like some bad 80's TV show or something!" *'K.A.R.R.:' I'm sorry, Blossom. I'm afraid I can't do that.-This is the same line that Hal 9000 said to Dave in the movie, [http://www.movietome.com/movietome/servlet/MovieMain/movieid-54864/2001_A_Space_Odyssey/ 2001: A Space Odyssey]. *This is one of the episodes where the girls and the Professor have their heartwarming moments. The other episodes were Knock It Off, The Powerpuff Girls Movie and Crazy Mixed-Up Puffs. This relates to the scene where the girls and the Professor have a emotional embrace after the Professor realizes that K.A.R.R. was really evil all along, this was considered to be the most heartwarming moment of the series. *This is one of the episodes, when Buttercup cries. Category:Episodes Category:Season 6